Good Things
by lovehighlighter
Summary: There's no doubt he'll be her fan for life and there's no doubt she'll keep trying to please him. Romantic things aren't always so extreme and pronounced. To them, it comes naturally. Meeting you was a good thing. HoriKashi. A Oneshot Series. Chapters aren't necessarily relevant to each other.
1. Good Things

(A/N) Testing the waters for this couple so the first chapter might be kinda strange. However, I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

_She's demanding he tells her her good traits, and he's confused as to why she's upset. Her uncharacteristic silence is deafening him and she hates to think that he only sees her as just an actress._

* * *

**Good Things**

* * *

Masayuki didn't mind the chatter of girls filling the air. He didn't mind their fragrant perfume or their joyful giggles. As long as they weren't being too loud, he wouldn't have a reason to scold them.

However, he _did _mind it when it was in the middle of club activities and he, being the _freaking president_, couldn't get them to listen to him.

"Girls! I said you could stay to watch, but you need to quiet down!" he exclaimed. The group of girls lowered their tone, but their excited chittering didn't stop.

The brunette sighed to himself, irritated. Normally he would kick them out like any other day- he didn't like non-members to see what they were preparing beforehand- but today he could use the help of people like them. He wanted to know exactly what kind of stories the student body would be interested in. Masayuki already had a general idea, but someone pitched the idea of polling the students and inviting them to see some short skits. It was a win-win situation. They could use the information for later, bigger performances and the actors could get some practice. It was a smart idea.

But now, as he tried to concentrate on the characters on the stage so he could give them pointers later on, the girls' blabbering would make him lose focus. Were they even respecting the actors at all? He felt like he was babysitting a bunch of toddlers at a funeral. They didn't really understand and they didn't really _shut up_.

And then, the main character of the scene, appeared and the small audience of females started squealing.

"Thank you for coming to see me today, princesses!" the blue-haired girl called, blowing a kiss to her fans. She was dressed in regal manner, representing the handsome prince of the story (of course).

"Kashima! Focus!" Masayuki barked. The tall girl on stage gave him a small wave and a smile to counter his glare before delivering her lines, the aura around her instantly changing. The short male bit the inside of his cheek. How did he have such good luck finding her? She had the perfect look as a leading character and the skill to match it- when she wasn't goofing off. This time, when the mini fanclub excitedly cheered for the girl, he felt a swell of pride. Of course, the annoyance was still there, but he once again praised his fate of finding her.

Soon, the short plays were over and the girls excitedly told him their opinions. After their leave, Masayuki talked with the actors as everyone else started cleaning up and getting ready to make their own exits.

Finally, the brown-eyed boy was alone and the air was still and quiet.

"Well, I guess that's the last of the performances," he muttered to himself. He was quickly putting away the short scripts and looking through the results of his research. As the boy had expected, adventure tales with a hint of fairytale-like romance would be the best choice for future plays. He hummed a soft song to himself as he looked to see if there was already a script that would fit his image of a perfect play.

Then again, as long as Kashima was playing the prince, the play would be well on it's way to being perfect.

"Hori-senpai, what are you smiling to yourself about?"

Masayuki felt his heart jump as he whipped his head to the right. He almost dropped the papers in his hand at the surprise.

"Kashima! What are you still doing here?"

"I left my tie," the blue-haired girl explained, holding up the red fabric. "Anyway, what about you? I thought you would've left by now too."

"I'm looking for choices for our next play. I was thinking maybe there were some scripts left around by the alumni that we haven't used yet," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I found a whole bin of them. It's gonna take awhile."

"So does that mean we won't be doing anything for awhile?" she asked, moving to tie her tie around her neck.

"Oi, don't you even dare think of skipping," the president glared. Kashima avoided eye contact and simply laughed. Masayuki clicked his tongue. She definitely was going to at least _try_.

"Can't you look at those tomorrow though, what's so important at looking at them now?"

"I'm looking at them now so you'll have something you're good at to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," the Hori smirked. The green-eyed girl pouted.

"Am I not helpful enough?"

"Are you really asking me that?" At his response, the female furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then what am I good at?"

The air was quiet for a moment. Kashima had her arms crossed over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at him. Masayuki sighed.

"Not tying ties, that's for sure," he chuckled. He put down the scripts and faced her. Stepping closer, he gently grabbed her wrists and put them to her sides before straightening out the accessory himself.

"That isn't what I asked, Hori-senpai," The female muttered.

"Isn't it obvious already? You're good at acting. Why else would I make you the lead every time?"

Kashima was silent as he kept his eyes focused on the cloth between his fingers. Successfully, he tightened the material around the taller female's neck and placed his hands on his hips in accomplishment.

"There. Now tuck it behind your vest, it still looks messy if you keep it hanging like that," he ordered, finally meeting her eyes. He was immediately aware of the close distance between them and felt that he should move. But his legs stayed as if they were weighed down by bricks. In reality, it was the expression Kashima was showing him that made him unable to step away.

"Hori-senpai, what are my good traits?" she asked. Her face didn't look totally sad, but it did look upset. It was so uncharacteristically different from her normal cheery personality, he didn't know what to do. She looked solemn, as if something was bothering her, and for some reason it hurt that he didn't know what it was.

"What? What are you asking about now?" he retorted, a vain attempt to get her to act like her usual self. Normally, she would stupidly smile or stupidly pout or stupidly groan at his inability to understand but instead she just stood there and he was pretty sure the only thing stupid in the room was Hori himself.

Again, the room was quiet and Hori was still rooted in place.

"Do you hate me?"

The question came like a pin drop. Kashima spoke softly and finally looked away and Hori felt like that pin breaking the silence was actually breaking him.

"How did you come to that conclusion, idiot? Why would I hate you?"

The girl crossed her arms again and her eyebrows furrowed. "Then what do you think of me?"

"Of you? Well... You have the perfect look to draw people's attention to the club and close to perfect acting ability to make them stay."

Now, (_finally,_ Masayuki almost thought to himself) the girl groaned.

"You always say that!" she exclaimed. "I just don't get you. Is that the only thing good about me, Hori-senpai?"

Then, Masayuki understood where her frustration was coming from.

"Hmm... Okay, honestly, I think you're lazy, you always skip club activities, your harassment is infuriating, you're really good at annoying people," each thing the brunette listed off added color to her face as her eyebrows knitted closer together and her pout became stronger. Masayuki smirked as he riled her up, "You suck at painting props- not to mention making them- you easily break things in the clubroom, you're so annoyingly tall-"

"Wait, didn't you say my looks were a good thing?" she interrupted.

"I'm honestly not saying it's a bad thing."

"Yes you are!"

Ignoring her, the boy continued "Also, you always smell like perfume because of that crowd of fangirls you hang around with-"

"That's barely even my fault."

"But you're also one of the best actresses I know and you're a relatively fun person to be around. When you usually make an attempt to be helpful, you are, and you're caring and respectful. I enjoy being friends with you."

Kashima's irritated defence fell, and she froze for a moment before smiling. She understood.

"Hori-senpai, I don't think you know how to compliment people without bringing acting or looks into it." she laughed. "Why is that you're highest form of compliment? Does your whole world rotate around drama?"

"Shut up, dumbass. Of course it doesn't."

"Hey, I think you're a good actor too!"

"Ah, well, thanks I guess."

"...Shouldn't you be happier about it?"

Hori smiled at her. "Who says I'm not?"

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

I honestly have no idea what I was trying to write here I was just listening to the Check Yes Juliet, Count Me In mashup on repeat and it drove me to feel a deafening need to write some horikashi.  
i really wanna write more of them but idk how to so this is basically me just testing the waters;;; idk if i wanna make this a bunch of one shots or continue it (it'll probably be the former) but for now i'm gonna go back to doing homework because i need to focus less on them and more on the insightful passages of this one play im reading

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review of feedback if you can! (suggestions and such would also be helpful!)


	2. Like

_Really, what a stupid question. Of course he liked her. Her smile alone is the spotlight and she's obviously the shining star. He would gladly be her dedicated fan for life._

* * *

**Like**

* * *

It was a simple question. In fact, it was so simple, he didn't know if he should answer it or not. He couldn't believe he heard it right, so he promptly asked Chiyo to repeat the stupid inquiry.

"Hori-senpai, do you like Kashima?"

Again, Masayuki almost scoffed at the tiny female. But Chiyo's eyes were full of curiosity, and he knew he had no choice except to answer.

"Of course I do. She's great, isn't she?" he replied, holding his bag over his shoulder. He gave out a sigh, "She's pretty troublesome though."

The girl's face lit up with excitement and she threw her hands in the air.

"I knew it!"

He brought a hand up to his chin and nodded to himself, thinking about the simple-minded second year. "Although she's often out of it, she really is the best. With our prince, there's pretty much no way for our plays to fail."

Chiyo's face dropped.

"U-um... That's not what I meant..."

"What?"

Masayuki quirked an eyebrow at her disappointed state. Was there something wrong with it? Why _wouldn't _he like her, the star prince of the stage? Crossing his arms, he wondered, maybe it was the blatant favoritism that was offsetting? He only put on stage those who belonged on stage, and _Kashima Yuu_ would _definitely _always belong in the spotlight.

"By like I mean… _Really _like. Are you her fan?"

"How is that question any different from the first? The answer is still yes."

Chiyo groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Never mind, Hori-senpai. You can go now."

The boy still didn't understand, but left her to her own devices. He continued thinking about it. What was she dissatisfied about?

After practice, Kashima stayed behind, and Masayuki thought about it again. Wasn't it _obvious_ that he liked her?

"Why aren't you going home early today?"

"All the girls had plans so no one wanted to eat with me," the female complained, leaning against a wooden cutout. Masayuki was sorting out some papers and cleaning up the stage.

"If you want to eat so bad can't you go by yourself?"

"But it's bor-ing-!" Yuu whined. Then, a smile overtook her features as she suggested sweetly, "That's why, Hori-chan-senpai, would you eat parfaits today with me?"

The brunette just looked at her cheesy grin and couldn't help but think to himself, '_Even in moments like this, she belongs in the spotlight.'_

"What's so special about parfaits? It's late, shouldn't you have a proper meal?"

"But they're delicious! And the girls love eating it."

"'I'm personally not too fond of overly sweet stuff, especially not this late in the day."

"Come on, it's not that late. What would you suggest, then?"

Masayuki thought about it for a moment. With a smile he pitched, "How about some ramen? I know a good place. Would you like to go there?"

There was hesitation in her response.

"...You're actually letting me go with you?" Yuu asked, surprised. Her whole face was lit up like a Christmas tree and Masayuki couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the stupid expression.

"What? You don't want to? You were the one who wanted to eat out," Masayuki sighed dramatically, "And I was going to treat you too..."

"I'll go! Hori-senpai, I'll definitely go!" She agreed, ecstatic.

"Unn, is that so? Then hurry up and get changed, you idiot. We're going in five minutes."

The female excitedly ran to the dressing rooms and Masayuki found himself smiling.

Even if there was no light shining upon her, that cheerful expression of hers was enough. Even if there was no formal audience, he would always be her fan.

And if there was supposed to be some deeper meaning or personal significance, so be it.

_Of course_ he liked her.

"Hori-senpai, do they have any good desserts there?"

"It's a noodle shop- I doubt they have anything sweeter than soda."

"Is that so... Do you like noodles? I've never gone out to eat with you before."

"Yeah, I prefer it. It's great on cold days too- the broth is so warm it warms you up instantly."

"I see... I guess I'll have to go out with senpai on a cold day then too!"

"Idiot, I don't have money to treat you all the time."

"Then next time, I'll take you to a cute café and I'll pay!"

"Shut up, idiot. There's no need to do that.

The two walked out the club doors and onto the street, the sun still lazily sitting in the sky.

"...If you want something sweet so bad, I'll buy you an anpan and we can split it, Kashima."

"Senpai, you're being so nice to me today," she mused, quietly laughing to herself.

He softly hit his underclassmen in the shoulder with a grin before declaring, "Treating my favourite star once in a while isn't too much of a bad thing."

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

I still don't know how to write for them ahhhhh ;n; but i am already thinking about starting a short series with the two… However, I feel bad for those who followed me for the SouMa so I definitely won't be starting it until I get more of Swimsuit's plot done.

The series (if you're interested ahaha) is basically going to be a roommate AU at a boarding house. I hope you can look forward to it!

As for balancing DP schoolwork with my hobbies, it's a bit hard. The first week of school and I already had at most 15 hours of homework (but I will admit I was too lax with some of them so it took longer than necessary)! But I feel like I'll soon get the hang of it,,,, maybe…;;

I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you have any prompts or anything I'd happily take them as well with suggestions on how to write for these two better ;u; Please leave a review of feedback or criticism if you can!


	3. Waiting Iris

_Why would you ever leave without knowing when you would come back? I swear to god, if I end up waiting four years waiting for your return, you better stick by my side from then on... I honestly, totally, absolutely miss you._

* * *

**Waiting Iris**

* * *

The rain was pouring in heavy sheets that resounded in his ears as loud beats, almost as if everyone's heart was beating and echoing and shouting all at the same time. However, the train station was empty, and the only heartbeat that could belong to was his own.

The trains themselves stopped a long time ago- he heard their wheels turn and_ clack clack clack_ away, and everyone had then started to disperse. But he stayed there. He was still there. He was waiting.

He didn't know exactly what he was waiting for.

The rainy season was annoying. Everywhere he went it was rain, rain, rain. It was as if the reservoir of tears was actually kept above their heads and the gods above randomly decided to open the floodgates and let it fall back to them. That pissed him off. The sky was crying endlessly, and yet he hadn't shed a single tear.

He couldn't.

Not yet.

Kashima Yuu had left this place- this town; this city; this prefecture; this country -a month ago. Those four weeks were incredibly long. He would find himself with energy at the end of the day- energy that was supposed to be spent on _her_\- and it kept him up at night.

However, he would use up that energy by thinking about her until five in the morning and by being haunted by the fact that he might not be able to see her again.

Without the troublesome, stupid, dense _idiot_ around, Masayuki found himself staring off and losing focus more often.

Groups of girls would distract him, as if he could stare at them long enough and she would suddenly appear in the midst of them. He would stare at the test scoreboards, as if by focusing on her name near the top of the list would bring her there to call out to him. Hori Masayuki was found in deep thought glaring at the prince costume, as if she was still here and he could yell at her for not being to practice in time and put on the specially tailored suit just for her.

Without the lively, handsome, optimistic _genius _around, Masayuki found himself staring off and just plain old _missing her_.

She didn't tell anyone she was leaving. She didn't even seem to know either. One day, he just walked into the clubroom and found an annoyingly large crowd of females crying and sobbing and Yuu standing way in the back with an apologetic look on her face. He was about to yell and hit her, but the vice president calmly placed a hand on his arm and gestured around the room.

Everyone seemed relatively upset, and some were even disappointed. And when he brought his attention back to Kashima, she was staring at him with wide eyes- a sight that might as well just have him pull out his heart and stomp all over it right then and there.

She wasn't going that far away. Just Australia. What was even in Australia that caused her family to just uproot and go was unknown. All she said was her parents were moving there because they had gotten promotions and their company was moving them. Nothing about coming back. Nothing about how long. Nothing else about why.

Again, it was just Australia. Australia was only 6,860 kilometers; 4,262 miles; 685,9990 meters; 7,502,174 yards; 22,506,530 feet; 270,078,341 inches; 685,999,000 centimeters away from Japan. Kashima Yuu was only 685,999,000 centimeters away from him. If a cherry blossom petal falls 5 centimeters per second, and, hypothetically speaking, a petal fell every second, then 137,199,800 petals would be littering the floor within 2,286,663 minutes, 38,111 hours, 1,587 days and _god_ if Masayuki had to go _four years_ before seeing the cheery green-eyed girl again and was promised that she wouldn't go too far from his side after her safe return, you can bet your _life_ he would.

_"I have something to tell you when I get back!"_

_"When will you get back?"_

_"...I don't know."_

_"Stupid, you have to know. Anyway, why can't you just tell me now?"_

_"It's a secret! I want you to be awaiting my return, Senpai."_

_"Obviously I will be."_

_"Are you going to miss me?"_

_"Do I seem emotionless to you?"_

_"Don't cry while I'm gone, Hori-chan-senpai!"_

For the past week, Masayuki was tired of sitting at home and watching the rain fall, so he went outside to watch it. He would sit in the train station and watch people get on and off the heavy metal contraption, secretly hoping he would see her cobalt blue hair or her bright, expressive smile and secretly hoping she would run to him and tell him whatever she wanted to say.

For the past week, Masayuki was secretly hoping what she had to say was something similar to what had been stuck in his throat that day in the clubroom when everyone had left and it was quiet and she was asleep with her head on his lap and he couldn't help but want to spill every single emotion he ever had for the taller girl onto and across the room, and across himself, and across oceans and cities and the stupid barriers that were keeping them apart at the current moment, and just paint the walls of the clubroom with the overflowing feeling of bliss and endearment that was reacting to her radiantly beautiful aura and the radiantly beautiful Kashima Yuu herself- the girl that was calmly dozing away atop him as his heart was beating a million miles per minute underneath his cool, calm demeanor and driving him so crazy he felt like he would scream.

But he didn't. She was asleep.

Kashima Yuu had left this place- this town, this city, this prefecture, this country -a month ago. And this whole past week, Hori Masayuki felt like waiting in the rain at the train station just to satisfy himself.

The trains were stopped due to bad weather, and Hori knew he had to go home, but he stared longingly down the track as if something would tell him she was alright. A sign that she was okay. A sign that his existence to her was important enough to last a month in her memory as she situated herself in a new country.

In the corner of his eye, he saw an iris struggling against the pelting rain. That was his first sign.

His second sign was the wet arms that sloppily wrapped around his torso, scaring the breath out of him and stealing the warmth from his body. He would've screamed bloody murder if it weren't for the familiar laughter in his ear.

"Hori-senpai!"

As quickly as he could, and with difficulty due to the tight grip around him, Masayuki turned around.

"Y-you!" He felt the weight that had been upon his shoulders collapse and he was fired up with emotions that he hadn't felt during that rainy month: anger, exasperation, surprise, and bliss, bliss, _bliss_.

He held the taller female in his arms and squeezed her soaked self as tight as he could.

"Kashima! it's you! Don't scare me like that! You idiot! You dumbass! God, where were you? Aren't you supposed to be in Australia? Where are you parents? You sister? Why are you back? Are you okay? Why are you even here? You're soaking wet! At least bring an umbrella with you! The trains are closed- I don't know where you're going but-"

Yuu interrupted him with a light laugh and squeezing him just as tight.

"Hori, I missed you."

The brunette couldn't help but smile at her.

"...You weren't in Australia that long; why'd you drop the honorific?"

"...Hori-chan-senpai, I love you."

Masayuki let out a long sigh as he rested his head upon her shoulder and felt warm tears fall down his cheeks. Were they hers? Or were they the ones overflowing from his own eyes?

"I love you too. So much."

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

It's 4AM and I have more important things to do, but I started writing this and I couldn't stop ahaha… It took me a few hours

Sad to say, this might be the best thing I write about this couple for awhile;;;; All of my other drafts don't seem to have as much emotion as this one.

I really enjoyed writing this though! I'm actually more worried about how out of character Masayuki is than about how bad my grammar is this early in the morning (I miswrote so many words…)

This was based after a one word prompt: Station. Where I live, it's been raining recently, and so I felt like the setting should be during the wet season ahaha... I included irises in there because (after researching) they grow around June and July in Japan like hydrangeas (which was in the rainy day ep/ch in the official series) and because their primary flower meanings include hope and admiration.

Also, if you can't tell, I really love to overuse parallel structure.

I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you have any prompts or anything I'd happily take them as well with suggestions on how to write for these two better ;u; Please leave a review of feedback or criticism if you can!


	4. Lip Gloss

_What do you think, Senpai? Does it suit me? I think this color would look great on you!_

* * *

**Lip Gloss **

* * *

There was something different.

"KASHIMA!"

"Oh sh-"

There was something new.

"Hurry up and change, we can't rehearse without you."

"But Senpai, this isn't my costume!"

There was something bothersome.

"Alright. Action!"

"Sweet Princess, the sky's stars don't shine as beautifully as your eyes…"

Masayuki couldn't help but notice something different about Yuu. Something new. And (although he didn't say anything) it was bothering him to no end.

He stared at her intently. What was it? He voice seemed fine. It was normal. Just last week she had recovered from her cold and it was the same as always: smooth and melodious. Was it her hair? There couldn't be anything new about it. It was growing longer and longer and he was sure he would've noticed if it was cut even a millimeter. Did she grow taller? She seemed to be the same annoying height as always.

It couldn't be anything with her uniform. As she stood on stage, in costume and proclaiming her undying love for the princess on stage, something still seemed off. Something still seemed different.

"Hori, how was it?"

Masayuki jolted. He furrowed his eyebrows at the stage person next to him. "How was what?" he asked.

"Senpai, you weren't paying attention?" Kashima gasped from on stage. Ah, right. The play, the play.

"Sorry, I zoned out. Go again."

It was still annoying. What was it?

After a few reruns and change of scenes, the two hours of club activities for that day was up.

"President, are you okay? You seemed to be lacking focus today," an actress told him.

The vice president laughed, "Rather, your focus seemed to be all on Kashima! You were staring at her pretty intently today."

One of the stage hands who was helping clean up dropped his props as he walked by. "President! It couldn't be you-"

"Something about her is annoying me today and I don't know what," Masayuki explained with a click of his tongue. "Hey, make sure you pick those up! Don't break them!" he scolded.

"Ahh, what could it be now? Was her acting that bad today?" the vice president asked. The brown-haired boy shook his head.

"No, not that. It's been bothering me since I picked her up today."

"Did she do something to you? Did she fight back or something?"

"That's not it either. I'm honestly not sure what it is but the fact that none of you guys are bothered by it might just mean I need sleep again," Masayuki sighed, remembering the incident when he got angry at Kashima for just standing on a box.

"Well, good luck with sleeping then. I'll be off."

One by one the club members left and Hori was _still _thinking about it.

"Senpai? Izumi said you wanted to talk to me?" Kashima called out as she left the dressing rooms. "... What are you doing?"

By this point, the older male had crouched down and placed his head in his hands. There was seriously something different.

"Ahh, nothing. Anyway, there isn't really anything I needed you for. We were just talking about you," he replied. Kashima crouched down as well.

"About me? Good things or bad things?" she asked, resting her head in her palm. Masayuki copied the action.

"Nothing big. There's just something bothering me."

"Something about me is bothering you?" she repeated, her face turning pale. "Was my acting that bad today?"

"Why is that the first conclusion you all come up with?"

"Then was I too heavy when you picked me up today?"

"Why would I bother about that?"

"Ah! I know! You noticed that I stole some of your hair gel yesterday after I came in for costume fitting!"

"You what?" Hori narrowed his eyes at her. The blue-haired female laughed nervously. The male let out another sigh before ruffling up the younger's hair. "It's none of that. Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out soon enough."

"Ah, my hair!"

As Yuu tried to fix her hair into place, Masayuki made sure to get a good look at her face. It was the same as always: porcelain skin that was the backdrop for her stunning green eyes framed by dark blue lashes, a slender nose with a perfect slope, and smooth pink lips.

Wait.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Masayuki asked. He cupped her face with his hand, noticing for the first time the difference in their skin tones. He ran his thumb over her cheek and- as expected- when he pulled back, there was a layer of pale foundation mixed with peachy blush on his pollex.

"Not that much! The girls today wanted to try it out. I'm surprised you noticed- they said it was natural…" she replied, scratching the back of her head bashfully. "Is it weird?"

"No. It's just different," The male answered, cupping her face once again, placing a hand on each side. "Let me get a closer look."

Masayuki had to hand it to them- it wasn't that bad. The foundation matched her skin almost perfectly and the highlights used raised her already high nose and made her cheekbones stand out.

"They didn't do much for my lips they said. Just a bit of lip gloss and tint," Yuu explained, avoiding the male's eyes. She looked nervous.

"Was it really necessary? Your skin's already perfect. What were they trying to cover up?" he asked, dragging a hand down her jaw. He wiped off a bit of the lip gloss with his thumb.

"Ahh, they just were really excited about giving me a makeover and decided a full face of makeup would be fun."

"They did a really good job- honestly. I could barely tell you were wearing anything. Although, sitting here this close…" Masayuki trailed off. He didn't realize he was leaning in this much.

"Should I get them to give you a makeover next time?" Kashima laughed. "I think this lip color would look good on you!"

"... No thanks."

"Are you sure? They'll make you look really pretty!"

"Really, Kashima. I'm fine."

There was a moment of silence as the male intently examined her face.

"Then, Senpai, at least the lip gloss…" Yuu insisted, leaning in. In just that short second, the space between their mouths closed. Masayuki couldn't help but kiss back.

When the sly female moved away, Hori was sure his face was flushed.

"Aww, Hori-chan-senpai! You look so cute! It suits you!"

Masayuki couldn't wipe off the lip product fast enough. "Shut up!"

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

This took a detour from what it was supposed to be…

I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently! School is very stressful... If you're reading Roommates, I hope to get the chapter up soon! Quite a bit has already been written, but it doesn't really add anything to the plot which is bothering me :/ I also have another oneshot that I want to make stand alone as soon as I finish it and to remove Waiting Iris from this series and make it a two-shot.

I have a lot planned! But even as we are going into 2nd trimester at my school right now, it's still IBDP classes and I have a NAHS fundraiser to run that's taking up a lot of my time. I'm also having a bit of trouble with my mental health recently;;;;

I wrote this oneshot really quickly and mainly because I was feeling down. These two always cheer me up! If you have a prompt or anything, I'd appreciate them;;;

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback or criticism if you can! (especially if you notice any grammar errors!)


	5. Puppy Love

_My mother always told me I was prone to puppy love. You're in love with fairy tales. If you'll be my knight then I'll be your prince._

* * *

**Puppy Love**

* * *

When I was younger, at the junior high I went to, I had various attachments to all sorts of characters.

Two of the longest stayed within my first year and my second year.

In my first year of junior high, the girl I liked was just as fast as a runner as I was. Her short blonde hair bounced along with every step she took. After each race I lost to her, she would always turn to me with a large grin and a thumbs up. She was like a fairy.

In my second year of junior high, the boy I liked was just as smart as I was. He was tall with dark black hair and a kind smile that matched his kind eyes. I would always be a few points behind him in exams, yet he would always congratulate me for getting second place. He was like a prince.

...

My mother always told me I was prone to puppy love.

Puppy love is defined as: "_An intense but relatively shallow romantic attachment, typically associated with adolescents."_

Sometimes my mother would joke that I read too many fairy tales. That's what lead me to those types of attachments.

I decided in my third year I was done with my obsessive crushes.

I cut my hair short (not that it wasn't already. Short hair is easier to take care of) and insisted to be my own fairytale. There wasn't anyone who caught my attention after that. I felt like for once I was in love with myself, and I was okay with that. I didn't _need _someone to appreciate my running to like my athletic ability or someone to appreciate my test scores to like my academic ability.

And yet, at the very end of my last year of junior high, I was thrown into an obsessive love again.

My friend wanted me to go with her to a play her older sister was going to be in, and there, I saw him.

On stage, reciting the lines of some relatively important character was a boy who stood strong and naturally, his weight balanced as though he was a tree that had been rooted to the wooden floor boards.

This strong and collected appearance of his captivated me.

I promised myself I wouldn't be impacted by crushes anymore. I applied to his high school anyway.

Within the last few months that I spent at that junior high school, I would end up thinking about how my life would change. I knew I was going to join the drama club. I just had to. If I ever had any chance of meeting the sturdy side character from the play, it would be granted by my initiation.

And I was right.

After the entrance ceremony, all the first years gathered to the courtyard where various clubs were recruiting. That benevolent upperclassman (shorter than I had imagined him to be…) approached me.

My mother always said I was prone to puppy love.

"Hey Senpai, can you rehearse with me?"

"Oh, you want to practice already?"

I personally think I'm just too in love with fairy tales.

"Not this script, I wrote a small play myself. I want you to help me see how it is!"

"Ahh, is that so? I'm surprised, Kashima. Let me see the script."

It's fine. This is different.

"Here! Senpai, you're character B."

"The prince?"

In high school, the boy I liked was older than me. He was shorter than me. His temper tended to flare up _instantly_. He liked to act, he was amazing at it, and yet he would refuse to play any parts when he could have me play the lead.

He liked fairy tales that included princes, and he liked making props for each set, being as dedicated to the arts as he had always been.

"No, no. The knight, Hori-senpai!"

I always feel the need to improve myself in front of him, and, as irritating as it is, he never seems to realize it.

"You've worked hard."

And yet he always does.

"Alright, ready, Senpai? Action!"

On stage, he's the noblest knight of all.

"Hey, prince! You've got potential! How would you like to be the next cool face of the stage?"

"Really? Woo!"

"... Kashima does this feel like deja vu to you?"

Off stage, he's Hori Masayuki, Drama Club president from class 3-C, and one of my absolute most important people.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you very much for reading!

This idea started in the library and then I forgot about it for two days so I tried to follow the basic plot line I had in mind, but I ultimately forgot what I wanted it to end at ;n; (I know it wasn't supposed to be as feminine or as cheesy at the end but I seriously can't remember what I wanted to do and there are actually so many options to end this with…

I'm thinking maybe an update once a month for this series would be nice, but I don't know if I can stabilize a writing schedule that easily, ahaha… Also my computer is having issues so;;;;

I actually found a chapter I was going to upload for Kashima's birthday, but I forgot about it;;; I'll quickly proofread it and upload it sometime this week! (I'm going to need a Hori chapter then…)

For those of you following Roommates, I already got the chapter outline done for chapter 3! I'm not planning on any new characters (I really don't want to make it an OC story but it's unavoidable with all the rooms at the boarding house ;n; ) for the chapter, so look forward to Sakura's appearance instead~

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback or criticism if you can.


	6. Coaster Ride

Prompt: Who would be more scared of roller coasters? Hori or Kashima?

(A/N) Thank you SoThereWasThisRacoon for the prompt~~~ :DDD There's a long explanation on the bottom on why updates might be slow for a little while… This oneshot is actually pretty short, ahaha;;;

* * *

It wasn't a date.

Despite what everyone else was saying, it was absolutely in no way a date.

If anything, it was more of a dare, and this goddamn dare would be the death of him.

"Couldn't we just lie and say we went?"

"Why? Do you want to leave? We have to get photo evidence, senpai!"

"Fine. Stand over there, I'll take your picture."

The cheery girl next to him stopped suddenly. Masayuki folded his arms over his chest.

After a moment of her quiet stupor, Yuu grabbed the upperclassman by the hand and looked at him with wide eyes and loudly suggested, "Hori-senpai, let's ride on that!"

The loud voice stunned Masayuki for a second before he pulled his hands away from her and scowled, "You're enjoying this, aren't you. What is it, Kashima? What do you want to ride so we can get over with this sooner."

The blue-haired girl grinned widely and thrusted a finger in the direction of a large, red roller coaster.

"That one. Let's ride that one."

Masayuki looked up at the metal death trap and tried not to flinch at the screams of children as they dropped from the top of ride to the bottom. Watching them made him sick to his stomach.

"Seriously? That one? Kashima, if you want to do something scary we can always just stop by the Haunted House or somethi-"

"Come onnnn, Senpai! The only thing that's scary about it is it's name! It looks fun, doesn't it? We can't let these tickets go to waste- if we want a Haunted House we might as well just stop by the school at night again."

Hori chuckled at the memory, "Ah, right, and then I can tell that story again and you can-"

"LALALALA I'm not listening!" The younger female covered her ears and shut her eyes as she yelled loudly. Hori laughed until he saw the onlookers and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, okay, we'll ride the roller coaster, just shut up a bit so people will stop staring!"

"Yes!" Kashima threw her hands in the air briefly as celebration, and seemed to instantly grab his hands before leading him to the attraction. "Let's go, let's go! Before the line gets too long!"

* * *

The line wasn't too bad, Masayuki and Yuu managed to converse without him getting too frustrated, and the ride wasn't too scary at all. Masayuki knew what to expect from those sorts of rides- a lot of wind and yelling combined with twists and turns and loop-da-loops - and even if he ended up feeling sick at the end, it was still enjoyable.

Actually, it was _extremely_ enjoyable. Kashima yelled her lungs out the whole ride.

"I think you made me deaf from that ride," the short boy laughed as Yuu doubled over to catch her breath. He led her to a nearby bench and ran to get her some water.

"Are you okay? Kashima?" Masayuki asked, resting the cold drink on the back of her head. She had her face in her hands now, and was panting considerably less. Yuu jumped at the contact, and when she looked up, he saw her face was flushed.

Yuu took the drink from his hands and nodded before taking a large swig of the refreshing drink.

"I'm okay. I was surprised. I didn't think we'd go that fast!" she exclaimed. Masayuki smirked.

"I can't believe you forced me on it, and you were the one that got scared the most."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Kashima asked with a laugh. He shrugged and looked away.

"I guess."

"I knew it! I knew it'd be fun. Look, look I got the picture too!" she exclaimed.

"Why'd you waste money on that?" Masayuki asked, taking the photo from her hands. Kashima's face was hilarious, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's memorabilia! I want to remember this- it's not often I get to play with you away from school, Senpai."

The upperclassman sat himself down next to the girl, took back the drink, and drank a sip of his own.

"I guess I'll have to play with you more often then. You're fun."

Kashima's face seemed to brighten just at that.

"Then! Let's ride that one next!"

"No. We got the photo. Let's just get something to eat then leave."

Yuu smiled and agreed, and took his arm again to lead him to the closest crepe stand.

* * *

(A/N): Thank you for reading!

Sorry I haven't been updating, a lot of things have happened in my personal life;;; a whollleeeee lot of drama ;n;

There was an upperclassman I'm friends with because we've had Japanese class together ever since freshman year and there were always comments of him liking me and in the past two months he had started flirting and insinuating he wanted to date;;;; And it caused problems with my actual boyfriend and we ended up having a mutual break up because he doesn't know if he could make me happy and I didn't feel like it was right for me to be in a relationship anyway if I can't sincerely choose between the two boys;;; and then the upperclassman asked someone else out four days after promising he still liked me and would wait till I was ready for a new relationship;;;;;;;;;;;; soooooo muchhhhh drammaaaaaaaaa

But in the end, we got things sorted out. I pretended I was okay with his new girlfriend for a day or two but then he accidentally overheard how upset I was and we talked it out- he apologized like a million times, let me call him a lot of mean names and stuff, insisted he still wants to be friends, and then promised to still teach me how to play video games (I suck at video games and it's kinda our little joke- he's apparently also going to teach me how to play guitar, piano, and how to drink lol) and now we're friends again~~

I didn't want to write at all during that period though because he's actually my reference for Hori (not 100% but they seem similar to me) so I'm sorry;;; Updates may be slow for a little while too, even if I feel a lot better now.

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback or criticism if you can! (especially if you notice any grammar errors! I'm in the middle of class...)


	7. Parfait

[Anon said: (aggressive prompting) Kashima dragging Hori for parfait (optional skipping school)!]

_Despite what he says, he looked like he was actually enjoying the sweet treat._

* * *

**Late Parfait**

* * *

He refused to be late. For the past year she's known him, Kashima Yuu had never seen him arrive late to anything. He was on time to school, to set up, to rehearsal, to show days, to everything. She didn't even think he turned in his library books late.

Yuu, on the other hand, wasn't always late, but she did forget the time every once in her, arriving late to school that day was no big deal. She could climb over the gate if she had to or call a princess over for a reenactment of Romeo and Juliet.

But when she looked over at her companion, she thought he would fall to the ground on that very spot.

"Hori-senpai, are you okay?" she asked. Hori Masayuki was frozen, staring at the closed gate with disbelief. His breaths were shallow (she'd never seen him run that fast) and his appearance in disarray. With an exasperated groan, he fell to the floor.

Yuu was stunned.

"A-are you okay?" she repeated, with more hesitation this time.

"No, I'm not okay! I'm late. I can't believe I arrived late!" her upperclassman yelled. Yuu raised an eyebrow.

"Senpai, it's just by a few minutes. And it's only once in awhile, right?"

"You don't understand!" Masayuki shouted. "I've never been late. I just ruined my attendance record!"

"I didn't know you cared about those kinda things," Yuu admitted.

The male on the ground caught his breath before explaining with a sigh, "I normally don't. But I made a promise with my mom back in middle school. If I had perfect attendance throughout high school, I could move out." Masayuki covered his face with his hands. "Damn ittt! I'm gonna have to move back!"

"Why do you need to make a bet like that?" Yuu inquired. The boy ran his hands through his hair.

"Responsibility kinda thing."

The taller girl laughed. "But you're already super responsible. I actually think you need to relax a bit, Senpai." Yuu helped him up "I think I can help with that."

* * *

The clatter of plates and pleasant chatter filled the room.

"I know you said you were going to help me relax and I just willingly let you drag me wherever, but what are we doing in Tokyo?"

"What do you think, Senpai? We're going to eat our worries away! Yahoo!" Yuu cheered. Masayuki followed her reluctantly into the parlour .

"You honestly don't seem to have any worries considering you're choosing the most expensive place here," the boy sighed. "Why are we here anyway? It's too early for sweets," he mumbled, looking at the expensive fruits and parfaits.

"Come on, it's my treat! We already took the train here, so let's enjoy ourselves," the female insisted. The female ordered for the two of them, and they looked out the shop's window as they waited for it.

After Yuu prompting what the big deal about Masayuki's promise was, the boy relented. "In middle school, I already decided I wanted to go to a university in Sendai. Since it's so far away, though, that means I would have to move out. I don't think she has an issue with me moving out in college, but I wanted to live on my own for high school. Since I wanted to go there because of their drama program, she agreed to let me move out if I can balance drama club and my grades now. That means I can't skip class or do anything stupid that'll make me look irresponsible until I graduate," the boy sighed. "I slept in today on accident because I was revising the next script while trying to figure out the setting."

The two were quiet for a moment. They saw a young couple carrying heavy melons from the famous store they were in, and their little children following in tow with a box of cherries.

"Once we hand this to grandma, do you think she'll watch our rehearsal?" one of the kids asked.

"Of course," their parents assured them. Yuu smiled.

"My grandmother used to take my sister and I here when we were younger," Yuu murmured. "We would have to spend time with her in Nagoya at almost every single vacation we had from school. My parents were working a lot back then. My sister and I would whine and cry about being homesick and use it as an excuse to avoid chores and school work. Then, on weekends, she would announce that she was treating us and we came here." The parfaits were delivered to their table, and Yuu paused before grabbing her spoon. "She said that sometimes, you have to treat yourself before getting back to work, and so we would take these sweets here as our payment for doing things around the house," she laughed. "So about your tardy, I don't think your mom would mind just this one time when you've been working your hardest for so long."

Masayuki watched her face light up as she ate a spoonful of strawberries and ice cream. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Kashima."

...

"You know, if you ever need a place to stay, I'm sure my grandmother wouldn't mind housing you."

"I am not going to move to Nagoya and live with your extended family."

"Then what about with me?"

"Living with you would be more work than necessary."

"But you wouldn't mind it, right?"

"Eat your stupid parfait, Kashima."

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

Long time no see FF! School had me very busy at the end of the year and I was sorta in a slump for awhile;;;;

okay this ended up being really short and probably not what you wanted ;n; (maybe a little OOC too) but researching parfaits was fun lol (i need to do it for my jpn essay too so it got me motivated :p)

I'm still taking requests/prompts! Visit tumblr horisexual if you can (I'm more active there).

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback or criticism if you can. :)


	8. Open Window

_I wouldn't mind a peaceful morning everyday with you._

* * *

**Open Window**

* * *

She wasn't quite used to fingers running down her back or eyes tracing her collarbone and she definitely wasn't used to him of all people praising her with such fervor.

She wasn't quite used to the feeling of her own knees buckling and her looking wide eyed at a figure hovering from above her.

She wasn't quite used to being charmed, but that isn't to say she didn't like it.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" she chuckled as his hands slid down her sides.

"Nothing too important," he muttered, ducking underneath the covers to huddle closer to her. The man laid kisses upon her chest and heaved out a great sigh. "Why is it so cold this morning?"

The endless chatter of birds could be heard outside their open window, and the morning breeze drifted in like an unneeded guest.

"I didn't even realize it was open last night," the taller girl, Yuu, mused. She smiled softly to herself as she ran her fingers through her lover's hair, being careful not to pull at any tangles that could've occurred from last night's activities. She received a low hum as a reply.

"Are you doing anything today?" the male, Masayuki, asked. His eyes were closed but his eyebrows were knit together, and she could tell he was trying not to appear hopeful.

"Not until two," she replied, making an effort to kiss the top of his head. She watched him smile as his hold on her tightened.

"Then let's stay here for a bit longer then."

Yuu sighed in agreement.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

I'm not one for writing ficlets so this is the shortest thing I've ever written... I found the first sentence in my drafts and didn't know what to do with it (i think it was supposed to be the long lost continuation of Teasing Touches?)

Thank you for being so patient with me.

I'm still open for requests/prompts for this couple! Visit me on tumblr at horisexual because I'm more active there :)

I hope you enjoyed. Feedback and criticism is appreciated!


	9. Water Lashes

Prompt: "I'm drying off your hair with a towel and I'm concentrating so hard until I look down and see you looking up at me with raindrops still clinging to your lashes and freckling your cheeks. Your hair's all mussed up and I'm still rubbing the towel over your head and ajdskfasd;l"

* * *

**Water Lashes**

* * *

Anyone could make the assumption that Masayuki's favourite angle of Yuu's was from above. Club members even theorized the reason he spent so much time in the tech booth was because he preferred to be above the stage, above the actors, simply to appease his height complex. This, however, was not the case.

It was true that Masayuki didn't appreciate the younger girl's taunts of how cute he looked due to his height. He equated cute with young, and compared to the childish actor, he was a full grown adult. Not just any adult, the senior assumed himself as a goddamn gentleman. So when the rain started pouring on their way home from club activities, he made sure to do what any polite, mature adult would do, and made her take shelter at his small apartment.

"I wouldn't have to stay here if you let me leave early with everyone else," Yuu pouted as she spread herself on the living room couch. With the upcoming play, they had to be more careful of things like getting stuck in the rain and ending up sick.

"And you, Kashima, wouldn't have had to stay late if you came on time for once. You can't just expect me to let you show up tardy without punishment."

The sigh the girl let out was loud enough for him to hear as he went down the hall to grab a change of clothes and towels. He threw the largest pair of clothes he owned at the female in the living room before going to his own room to change. When finally in dry, clean clothes, he found Yuu in the laundry room, trying to decipher his dryer.

"You look ridiculous," Masayuki deadpanned. His sweatpants stopped halfway up the tall girl's calves, and the shirt kept riding up to expose her belly and lower back. "You look ridiculous and cold."

The green-eyed girl simply laughed. She watched as Masayuki started the dryer and then demanded she sit down and dry her hair. With her sitting next to the dryer, the male threw the towel over head.

"Even if your clothes are dry, don't underestimate drying your hair! It's still very cold, so the heat that escapes from your scalp will cool off quickly, making you more vulnerable for sickness."

"You're like a mom, Hori-senpai," Yuu chuckled. Masayuki clicked his tongue in reply and continued to towel-dry her hair. The only sound for the next few minutes was the sound of the dryer's low rumble.

After about five minutes of the comfortable silence, Yuu spoke up.

"Hey, Hori-senpai?"

The boy let out a low hum, and allowed his drifting mind to focus on Yuu.

Bad idea.

Everyone seemed to assume that Masayuki's favourite angle to view Kashima in is from above, but Masayuki knew that the only way he would ever see her in that angle was in dangerous positions.

With Yuu Kashima, sitting in the chair in front of him, and his hands rummaging through her hair in an attempt to dry it, Masayuki suddenly became aware of how close they were. The top of her head reached the tip of her chin, and if he leaned any closer, he would be able to feel her warm breath against his chest. Water droplets fell from her hair and onto her face, her eyelashes alight from the reflection of the house lights in the small pools of water clinging to each dark strand. Her face was flushed, proving the heat from the dryer was warming her up, and as she looked up at him, Masayuki felt scared over what control he had from this angle. Just one little push, and his lips could meet the crown of her head, her forehead, those beautiful lashes, those rosy cheeks… _her lips._

"Senpai?"

Masayuki snapped out of his thoughts and became aware that he had been standing still for awhile. He coughed awkwardly, and covered Yuu's face with the towel.

"What is it, Kashima?"

"The clothes have been dry for awhile now."

Masayuki grunted in reply, and wordlessly turned to the machine to withdraw their clothes. He handed Yuu her school shirt.

"Since it's late, call your parents. They can pick you up or let you stay the night. I'll sleep on the couch." Masayuki started to make his way out of the small laundry room.

"Okay. And, senpai?"

"Hmm."

"The water droplets on your eyelashes look really pretty."

Masayuki turned red and slammed the laundry room's door.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for reading!

If you follow me on tumblr, you probably saw this fic a long time ago. I never officially published it!

Since it's Yuu's birthday, I'm trying to catch up with uploading. (I really should be catching up on homework lol...)

I hope you enjoyed it! If you haven't yet, check out my Ao3 account and twitter with the same handle! (and if you haven't visited my gsnk blog horisexual yet, check that out too~ I'm slowly trying to pull my shit together haha)


End file.
